Ways of Showing My Affection
by Amai
Summary: Tai ventures out to tell Matt what he really feels...but Matt has other things in mind..his style. (Taito, humorous romance...well, sort of)


Ways of Showing My Affection   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** I'm not happy with this fic at all. But hopefully you'll like it...I can only hope. Yes, another cute fic..with a litte irony, in a way. Taito, but not half as good as "Aspects of an Abstract Painting", sorry....but please read and review, I would still like to know what you think of this!   
  
  
  
"Dear Matt, my one and only love," 

No, no...that sound way to sappy. Gotta find a better starter. I hate writing letters... 

"Dear Matt, there's something that you really need to know about us.." 

No! That's wrong too! This isn't working. Figures...one should never take advise from his sister. Kari sees everything to be so perfect, of course she would think of this! But I'm not Kari..so why is she making me do this? "Just write, Tai- he'll understand!", she says. Hmmph. Easy for her to say.. 

"Dear my blonde haired angel," 

Dammit! I can't do this. This letter business was bad news. I need to go out...that's it. I'll find something once I get some air. For you, Matt. I swear...you're gonna know how I feel by the end of today. I swear, and Tai Kamiya always goes through with swears... 

...does he? 

Aw, screw it...I'll just tell him myself! That's what I'll do, right? 

Right?   
  
— 

Tai crumpled up his fifth attempt to write a letter to Matt, and stood up. Sure, he was determined to tell the boy his feelings, but this letter was too much. Earlier, he had gone to his little sister, Kari for help. She was very enthusiastic in helping him, and suggested many things to her older sibling, only to have them shot down by the disgruntled messy haired boy. The two had finally agreed in Tai writing a letter, explaining his love for the golden haired Matt. 

Now, if only Tai could get the nerve to actually write the letter...but he couldn't, and wouldn't. So now he was only left with the conclusion of telling him face to face. 

Tai swung his arms behind his head as he strolled outside in the blistering winter cool. This was going to be harder than he thought...telling Matt this, that is. 

As far as Tai could remember, he had always been on Matt's bad side. It wasn't like he had meant it or anything...it's just, he had to tease him a bit. It was his way of showing affection. A simple hit by him was like a kiss..in a way. But of course...Matt wouldn't understand that. He'd probably scream at him or something. Tai sighed, 

"Boy, I was thinkin' that playing soccer would be easier than this...I mean, you're just telling a guy something..could only take a few seconds...but it's so hard. And I guess...I'm just scared. It'd be so easy for you just to reject me, Matt..and I don't think I could handle that." 

"What was that?" 

Tai's blood turned cold as he heard that voice behind him. No...Matt hadn't had heard what he had said? He couldn't! Tai began to stammer out, unconfortably, 

"Oh, I-I was j-just..uhm....talking to m'self! That's it, I was just talking to myself. What's it to you, Ishida?", he gave him a rueful grin, despite himself. He was being scared again....at this rate, was Matt ever going to know? Matt gave him a crooked smile as he began to walk with him, increasing the holder of courage's nervousness even more. 

"So what's up Tai? I haven't seen you in a while.", Matt cooly asked, as Tai tried to keep himself under control. 

"The sky.", Tai answered back, regaining a bit of his humor as he looked at Matt. Those icy blue eyes...golden hair... 

"Tai? Tai? You okay, I kinda lost you! Tai?", Matt frantically waved his hands in front of his friend's face. Tai wasn't acting like he usually did...he seemed to lack the charisma he usually harbored as he walked. Blinking wildly, Tai finally snapped out of his daze, turning a light shade of red. Damn that blood. 

Matt smiled. He what the boy was here to tell him...Tai was too obvious about his emotions...but he would stay quiet. It was fun watching the egotistical leader squirm. Yes, it was cruel...but he needed his revenge on Tai anyway, right? 

"I-I'm fine Matt! Get offa my case!", Tai growled, covering his face. Matt nearly burst out laughing at that. But being the person that he was, he simply kept his cool.....and latched on to the boy's arm, pulling him forward. Tai blinked, horrified as he realized how close Matt was to him...his skin..his lips... 

"What in the hell are you doing, Ishida?!", he managed to choke out, as seemingly most of his blood rushed to his face, leaving him as red as a ripe apple. Matt had to admit, Tai was awfully cute like that.. 

"Well, Kamiya-", he grinned, using his last name as in mocking him, "I thought you might need some pizza of something. You seem out of it...and maybe the pizza might, warm you up...", he exaggerated those last words, snuggling close to Tai in devilish delight. If it was snowing, Tai wouldn't know...because it felt like summer right then. 

"Um..well then Matt..", Tai heard his voice crack in nervousness. Damn that Ishida...why was he making this so hard to say? 

"Well then what, Tai?", Matt cooed, still grinning and pulling him foward. 

"Well...I..well.." 

"Hmmm?", Matt purred, rubbing closer to his companion. This was very evil of him, yes it was...Tai turned a sickly pale white as he spluttered out, 

"I..I...I love you!", he screamed out. And with that, fainted dead away into the snow. 

Matt grinned to himself. His work was done.   
  
— 

The doorbell rang. Kari opened up the door and began to shamelessly giggle. There was a grinning Matt, with an unconscious Tai slung over his shoulder, like a rag doll. They were both wet from the snow, and Tai looked like he had seen a ghost or something. This was too much for her....and through mirthful giggles she said, 

"You guys have the weirdest ways of saying "I love you..."   
  
— 

Well I guess I didn't need a letter to him after all..I'm all snuggled up to his arms as we cool off at my house. Kari's still laughing at me, the little demon. Well..I can't blame her, after what Matt just pulled on me.. 

Hmm...I guess I'm not the only one who shows my affection in a different way..   
  
  



End file.
